Sentimientos nocturnos
by AmiAzu
Summary: Departamento de Magnolia: Candy y Albert se hacen pasar por hermanos para poder vivir juntos. Es tarde en la noche, y una joven dama trata de escribir unas palabras en su viejo diario hasta que algo le hace desviar su atención...


**Sentimientos nocturnos**

**(Por Azu)**

Es tarde en la noche, y yo trato de escribir unas palabras en mi viejo diario. Recostada en mi cama, perdida en la penumbra que me deja una pequeña vela ubicada sobre mi escritorio, trato de concentrarme en las cosas vividas durante el día. De pronto, levanto la vista y una inmensa pared llama poderosamente mi atención…

Sí, porque sólo una pared nos separa...

Escucho tus pasos, tus movimientos y tu canto desafinado... No sabía que te gustaba tanto cantar…

Intento no pensar en eso, ni mucho menos en cómo estarás vestido o qué estarás haciendo. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos no… ¿aptos? Para una dama…

Aquellos sonidos me confunden, no me dejan escribir… Las ideas simplemente forman imágenes en mi mente, pero las palabras huyen al verlas, al reconocerlas, al saborearlas…

"_Querido diario…"_ No puedo salir de estas dos palabras… ¿Qué iba a escribir?

_"Debe ser la soledad… Sí… Debe ser simplemente por eso, sino es inexplicable… Albert es sólo un amigo... ¿Cierto?"_ me justifico mientras sigo escuchando tus movimientos provenientes del otro lado de la pared.

Sólo una pared… ¿Cómo puede ser que te escuche tan bien? Puedo sentir hasta tu respiración, tus suspiros, tu tos, además de tu canto inevitablemente desafinado…

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios... Debes creer que estoy dormida, sin embargo no es así... ¿Me escucharás también? ¿Pensarás en mí como yo pienso en ti, en este momento?

Buenos amigos, confidentes y compañeros de departamento... Para el resto, somos hermanos… Pero, para nosotros no es así ¿cierto?

Compartimos mucho más sin siquiera quererlo o pensarlo. Compartimos compañías y soledades, placeres y llantos, discusiones y silencios… Tantas cosas sin siquiera pedirlo o notarlo…

¿Me escucharás en mis intimidades?  
>Cielos…. ¿Escucharás en este mismo instante a mis dedos hablando de ti, escribiéndote en la soledad de la noche? ¿Qué pensarás, con qué soñarás?<p>

Tan sólo una pared nos separa, una hueca, delgada y delatora pared…

Tantas miradas evadidas, no podría enfrentar la posibilidad de que me oigas, de que conozcas mis más íntimos deseos, no me atrevo ni siquiera a pensar qué sentirás al escucharme…

Un cosquilleo despierta a mis mariposas que dormitaban tranquilas…

_"Debe ser la noche que con sus sueños e ilusiones, me hace una mala jugada…"_ sigo pensando, tal vez si me lo repito muchas veces, hasta pueda creerlo…

Sin embargo no dejo de oírte, no dejo de imaginar tus movimientos, ni de dibujar tu cuerpo en mi mente… Tus intensos ojos azul cielo, tus suaves cabellos dorados, aquel abdomen que toqué tantas veces sin ninguna doble intención, pero que ahora en este momento yo desearía… Oh, Albert… ¿Pensarás de mí lo que yo pienso de ti?

Mil mariposas empiezan a volar en mi estómago, bajando lentamente por mi vientre, dándome calor, obligándome a destaparme los pies y un poco más…

Recostada en mi cama observo la delgada pared que nos separa… Te sigo escuchando…

Los almohadones me incomodan, la sábana me pesa, no me queda otra alternativa que destaparme completamente.

_"Debe ser la noche y la soledad…"_ sigo pensando… Pero las mariposas quieren demostrar lo contrario, aunque desee negarlo, esa pared me tiene atrapada en este mar de pensamientos y sensaciones…

_"Por favor, calla de una vez… Te oigo y poco a poco eso me está enloqueciendo…" _Pienso al darme cuenta que no podré mirarte a los ojos después de esto, no creo que la vergüenza me lo permita…

Oh Albert… Lo que sin querer me estás haciendo sentir…

Te sigo oyendo, aunque ahora ya no cantas, sólo suspiras…

Sólo esta pared nos vigila, sólo esta pared nos separa, y sólo ella es testigo de nuestra noche de soledad acompañados. Sin quererlo, ni pensarlo, sólo imaginando…

Por fin llegó el silencio, curiosa melodía divina, pero aunque haya llegado para quedarse, aún me reconforta los delicados murmullos de tu dulce compañía…


End file.
